


Megadimension Neptunia VRX: Another World

by Valentine20xx



Series: Bondage Dimension Neptunia [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Kyoko gets her adorable bondage-loving gamer a Neptune for their anniversary, they never expected to end up with a little fairy girl arriving in their house.They have a new world to explore, one with so many adorable girls, just asking for Chiaki's bondage sickness to spread to them as well. Can Kyoko show enough restraint... or will Kyoko's restraint(s) be the problem?





	Megadimension Neptunia VRX: Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Neptunia Franchise © Idea Factory and Compile Heart, Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft, and are used without permission. The Makers © Whoever they are named after, and are used without permission either.
> 
> This is an alternate timeline for both Megadimension Neptunia VIIR, for reasons that will become very clear early in the narrative, and Danganronpa, following on from Game Breaking Glitch. The arcs, what still happens of them, will be in the same order, and the story is projected to take at least five chapters per arc. This may increase as time passes. What the new arcs are…  
Oh, that will be telling. Suffice to say that elements from everything including Cyberdimension Neptunia will appear, and each ‘game’ will have it’s own story entry.
> 
> Universe Note: Megadimension refers to anyone specific to VII or VIIR, Hyperdimension refers to anyone from the original universe, Ultradimension refers to anyone from the parallel Gamindustri from Victory, and Cyberdimension refers to anyone from Four Goddesses Online. Except in very specific situations, there's unlikely to be more than two of any character.  
Also, in Neptune's world, I see the SEGA Neptune being based on the Mega CD, which is why it has a disc changer built into the design.

The one useful thing about her girlfriend being the Ultimate Detective was how easy it was that money was no object for their anniversaries. She looked at the system in front of her. There had been two consoles pitched as the SEGA Neptune and the cross-shaped console, which was a revision on the Mega CD, was practically impossible to get _before_ Junko’s insanity. Afterwards... It had taken a lot of effort to find one.

“With some Mega CD games, you’d be switching discs constantly, since the game can’t store all it’s data on one disc...” Chiaki stated, lucid enough to explain what was so special about it as she put in one of the Sherlock Holmes games, “Of course, the trade-off on this was the fact manufacturing a console that could support four drives was inherently expensive... For most of the Mega CD library, it was a fancy disc changer,”

When she booted up the console, it showed a screen showing it had detected the full game, and booted up the first disc, there being shorter load times than running it in a standard console. Chiaki then unfolded her present for Kyoko, who allowed herself to be secured in the leather suit, similar to her normal outfit, except with a lot more straps. There was one other benefit to a console that didn't need disc changing. No-one needed to get back up to change discs.

“What did I do to have such a wonderful girlfriend?” Chiaki asked as she brushed her hand through Kyoko’s hair, “I’d almost thank Junko for leaving me down there. Just because of what came later...”

Kyoko nodded, snuggling into her side. This was the best part of their mutual hobby, the snuggling. What could be better than a loving girlfriend, even if she loved the feeling of bondage as much as her?

That evening, the Neptune spun up, as a set of discs seemed to materialize out of nowhere, the screen crackling before a figure seemingly riding a book appeared out of it. The figure, Croire, looked round and sighed. She seemed to be in someone’s bedroom, but the only other person there being asleep.

Histoire had found an odd reading when studying the dimensions, and she couldn’t exactly go and study it personally herself, so Croire had to open a door. She felt the time-shifted Ultra Dimension, the central Hyper Dimension and the newly discovered Zero Dimension floating, just outside of her perception, when she found it. A completely different dimension entirely.

A quick look round found a Neptune under the TV, which explained exactly what happened. Considering that a console had been used to link the other dimensions, it wasn’t a huge stretch to think that the console first being turned on also did the same thing to this world, linking this world to the dimensional nexus, the other three being past echoes.

“Hmm… What an intriguing little pixie you are...” A voice stated, Croire looking to see a young woman with purple hair, her appearance and attire a lot more severe than anyone she’d encountered in the other Dimensions, “Chiaki can’t exactly have an audience with you right now. And not just because she’s sleeping...”

“What do you… Hey!” Croire began, as the girl grabbed her around her torso, then took out an elasticated band, similar to a hair tie, pulling it down around her head, the bead used as an impromptu gag.

“She’s a bit tied up at the moment...” The young woman stated, “So shameless, I just had to make sure she was tucked in properly… And now you come visit... You'll look so adorable when I've prepared you...”

She moved her towards some kind of padded box, slipping her arms and legs into small loops on either side. She tried to pull her arms or her legs free, but the hoops were designed to grip. The girl then placed a larger box over her, then her footsteps were heard to walk away. Croire couldn’t fly away, whatever held her there was too strong for her, and she fell asleep in the awkward position.

She didn’t know when she woke back up, but the cover came off the padded box, and her arms and legs freed.

“Good morning. You need to be properly dressed for when Chiaki meets you!” The girl declared, Croire giving a muffled sound of annoyance.

Somehow, she felt that it would have been better if Neptune had captured her again, as she was taken into another room and towards a trunk. Inside the trunk were various colours of doll-sized rubber clothes, the girl grasping Croire’s current ones and pulling them off, tossing them aside for a buzzing, crunching sound to be heard as they fell into a small shredder, Croire having no illusions at all about what the girl planned to do. As far as she was concerned, Croire was a very squirmy doll.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be needing those again… Now, let’s see… Hmm.. Black with… red trim. Yes, that will go nicely...” The girl stated, searching through the various racks until she found the right one, while Croire struggled to free herself from her grip as she used rubber bands to secure her to some kind of operating table, placing what looked very much like demonic wings beside her.

“Now, I’ve not done a wing transplant before... It's not something you're expected to do usually,” She stated, before a pair of tweezers grasped one of Croire’s wings, and the girl, with surprising delicacy, detached it. A swab was applied to her back, her eyes brimming with tears at her treatment, when she felt the next tugging sensation, trying to reach back to protect her other wing, but it was futile, and soon the girl stepped back, the new demon wings implanted in place of her fairy ones.

“Now, we need to let those heal, then we can continue...” The girl stated, before Croire was put into a plastic box with rubber padding, as a close approximation of a bed. She heard locks being fastened as she fell into a fitful sleep, knowing that whatever was happening to her, this was just an opening step. She couldn’t exactly escape, and, since she was nowhere near her book, feeling it move further away, she couldn’t even rely on that.

At the same time as Croire was sleeping off her surgery, Histoire was getting annoyed as she awaited the report on what had been detected. Croire had been gone for far too long, and for all she knew, she could be doing anything. She shouldn’t really trust her, considering what she’d done in the past, and was considering breaking silence with the other dimensions, but instead sighed, following her route to attempt to track her down. What she found was a bedroom, with a pink-haired girl sat there… and no sign of Croire at all.

“Umm, Hello? I’m sorry about this...” Histoire attempted, looking at the time and the fact the girl was in sleepwear, even if the gleaming sheen to it didn’t look quite right, “I don’t mean to interrupt your evening, but I’m looking for a colleague of mine...”

“Oh? Can you describe her to me?” The girl asked, taking a seat on the couch, looking towards Histoire.

“About the same height as me, will probably be sat on a book with purple pages...” Histoire stated, “If not, you might have noticed a book like that maybe?”

“I can’t say I have seen anyone matching that description, No, definitely not...” The girl offered, “You’re the first person I’ve seen for a long time. Maybe Kyo-chan has seen her...”

“Kyo-chan?” Histoire asked, looking confused.

“Oh yes, she’s my carer,” The girl stated, “She makes sure that I’m comfortable during my bad periods...”

“Bad periods?” Histoire wondered, “Leaving that, I traced her book’s signature here, but can’t see any trace of it...”

A doorway opened just out of view of both of them, Histoire crying out as a hair tie wrapped around her head, gagging her.

“Now, Now, Chiaki,” Her attacker stated, “You should have let me know one of your new dolls had arrived...”

“She doesn’t look right yet...” Chiaki stated, “So so few straps, and absolutely no padlocks!”

"How true..." The other girl stated, Histoire getting a flash of purple hair, before she was rendered blind by a cloth.

Histoire soon was stripped and laid out, unknown to her, on the same plinth as Croire, crying out as her wings were replaced by much less stylised angelic wings, before she was placed in another sealed box next to where, unknown to her, Croire lay.

“Mmm, An angel and a devil...” Chiaki sighed, “They’ll be so cute when they’re finished...”

Both girls left, leaving Histoire to wonder what was going to happen next, secured in darkness...

An unknown time later, Croire groaned as she woke up, the pain having gone completely from the forced removal of her wings. She blushed as she saw the girl stood watching her, even more at the things she was wearing. A purple top made of gleaming rubber, the design highlighting and accenting her bust with black trim. A pair of tight rubber pants enclosed her legs, a small part of her noting the clear sign she wasn’t wearing underwear. A second girl was stood with her, this one in pink and gold, clearly the girl who she'd mentioned before her incident.

“Yes, that’ll do...” The girl stated as she removed the rudimentary bandage, “There’s barely any scarring left... I won't know for a while if they're functional...”

Croire found it difficult to move, wobbling on barely used legs, too used to sitting on her book or taking advantage of limited flight capabilities. This was the first time she’d actually walked in years, watching as the girl took out a black version of the girl’s outfit, red tracery over it in a similar way to on the girl’s own outfit.

“Now, Don’t fight me over this, or you’ll lose more than your wings. Every bit of resistance you make, I’ll make you into more and more of a doll,” She stated, placing a black and red victorian style doll dress with a matching bonnet beside her, showing her that it was able to be inflated to pin the… contents in place, the arms only clipped to the sides, “I will admit, we both want you to drive me to enclose you in this, to watch you struggle and squirm...”

Croire shuddered as she picked up the suit, sliding it on, noticing a long, thin tube in the crotch.

“Now, that is meant to go in your urethra… You know, the little hole here?” The girl stated, pointing with a slender stick at part of her crotch, Croire blushing as she figured out how to get the tube to slide in, feeling it move further and further in as she pulled the leggings on fully, until it had vanished inside entirely. Croire continued putting on the new clothes, marking her that she was part of their collection.

Soon, all but the hood was on, the girl grasping the hood and pulling it up and over, plunging Croire into darkness as a tightness closed round her waist and neck in quick succession. She then felt herself being lifted and placed somewhere else, some kind of flat plane just in front of her.

Chiaki ran her fingers over the box containing her new devil girl doll. Except for the hood, posture collar and waist corset, both of them heavily resembled the girl herself.

“Mmm… I always love the look of a nice new plaything…” She mused, “And, depending on how many versions you and my new angel have, I’ll have plenty to choose from. And plenty of choices for how to display them...”

Kyoko approached, with the corsets, posture collars and hoods, Chiaki giving her a light kiss before helping her into her corset.

An hour later, their hands explored their rubber-coated forms on the bed, as Croire's book corrupted into a much more deviant volume, suitable for the 'devil' they'd turned her into.

A similar period after her own capture, Histoire was woken up, looking at the girl who had woken up, or rather the figure she was holding. It looked like a rubber gothic lolita doll, with a pair of bat wings jutting out of it’s back, which didn't worry her too much.

What made her freeze was that she recognised the face of the doll, a small red bead nestled between her lips, the girl snipping away the gag before pushing a mask over Croire’s face and brushing out the dark red hair of the doll, there being no way to tell the doll was her colleague.

“Oh dear, you seem to have recognised my new doll...” The girl stated, “Yes, this was Croire. Now, She's just an adorable collector's piece, a beautiful devil girl...”

The girl who had caught her and removed her wings helped Histoire into a white outfit with pink tracery, before the matching parts of the dress were taken out. She then realised what had happened to Croire. She was trapped in that doll body, and soon, if they had their way, she would be trapped in a near identical one.

“No… No...” Histoire begged, as the pink haired girl approached with a tiny straitjacket, tweezers working the straps and teasing the wings through slits in the back as Histoire struggled deliciously. High boots slid onto her legs, limiting her movement. Finally came the torso of the dress, followed by the skirt, a hidden pad allowing them to inflate, before a long pink haired wig slid onto her head, and she was stood alongside Croire, looking like the polar opposite to the doll next to her, as well as like she was made by the same person for a set.

“Now, you two get to know each other...” The girl stated with a smile, picking up the face of the doll, some kind of long shaft inside sliding down Histoire’s throat, the mask clicking into place.

If anyone looked at the two dolls, they’d look like two parts of a very limited set, their freshly transplanted wings not yet working. The high boots and straitjacket meant that they couldn’t move, the two girls picking up the dolls and taking them to a glass case, which was opened and an odd looking pair of stands taken out, the long shaft sliding into the dress, a muffled cry coming from the two fairies.

They were then placed into the case, any evidence of who they had been erased, both of them looking as the case was locked. All they could do was watch as one of their new owners secured the other, unable to hear their speech as they cuddled together in front of the Neptune, the ‘angel’ and ‘devil’ dolls watching, unable to do anything else, as the two girls showed they were deeply in love with each other and bondage...

Even more horrifying, as she sat there for longer and longer, she found herself enjoying the sound of the rubber squeak as she tried to move, the feeling of the plug sealing her mouth shut. When the purple-haired girl removed her from her stand, cleaning it of some kind of liquid, she barely understood why she smirked about it.

It wasn't blood or any other liquid she could think of. Why would some kind of white liquid that had collected on both her and Croire's stand make her look so triumphant? And why was she suddenly pleased when she locked the case again?!


End file.
